helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Country Musume Daizenshuu ②
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Country Musume Daizenshuu ① 1st Album (2001) |Next = Country Musume Mega Best 1st Best Album (2008) |Single1 = Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ |Single2 = Uwaki na Honey Pie |Single3 = Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ |Single4 = Shining Itoshiki Anata }} Country Musume Daizenshuu ② (カントリー娘。大全集②; The Complete Works of Country Musume 2) is Country Musume's second album. It was released on August 23, 2006. It contains all of the title tracks from their singles, as well as one new song. Several of the tracks were featured on their previous album. It entered the Oricon charts at #32, selling a total of 4.512 copies. Tracklist All tracks are sung by Asami, Satoda Mai, and Miuna unless otherwise stated. #Kakumeichikku KISS (革命チックKISS; A Revolutionary Kiss) #Shining Itoshiki Anata - with Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki #Uwaki na Honey Pie - with Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Rinne, Asami (with Ishikawa Rika) #Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ - with Konno Asami and Fujimoto Miki #Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ - Rinne, Asami, Satoda Mai (with Ishikawa Rika) #BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru - Asami, Satoda Mai (with Ishikawa Rika) #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Rinne, Asami (with Ishikawa Rika) #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu - Rinne, Asami #Hokkaido Shalala - Rinne #Yukigeshiki - Rinne #Futari no Hokkaido - Rinne, Hiromi, Azusa Featured Members *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Morning Musume **Ishikawa Rika **Konno Asami **Fujimoto Miki *Former Members (uncredited): **Azusa **Hiromi **Rinne Album Information ;Kakumeichikku KISS *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi Performances Concert Performances ;Kakumeichikku KISS *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - with Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Kirameki no Yokohama~ - Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Anri, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 Aki Fuyu - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Fuyu - Country Girls *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 12gatsu ~EXCITING!~ - Dambara Ruru, Yonemura Kirara, Kiyono Momohime, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ - Country Girls *Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru - Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Country Girls *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Morning Musume '18, Tsubaki Factory, Inaba Manaka *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Country Girls *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Country Girls Event Performances ;Kakumeichikku KISS *Country Girls 1 Shuunen Kinen Event & Tsugunaga Momoko Fukkatsusai! - Country Girls *Country Girls Kessei 5 Shuunen Kinen Event ~Go for the future!!!!~ - Country Girls Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 4,512 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Kakumeichikku KISS cs:Country Musume Daizenshuu ② da:Country Musume Daizenshuu ② de:Country Musume Daizenshuu ② es:Country Musume Daizenshuu ② fr:Country Musume Daizenshuu ② it:Country Musume Daizenshuu ② ja:カントリー娘。大全集② Category:Country Girls Albums Category:2006 Albums Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In